IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War
IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War is the fifty-second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the twenteith installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Following the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker, and having acquired the Power Stone from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his adoptive children Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive intercept the ship with the surviving Asgardians to extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract. Thor, Loki, and Hulk are powerless to stop them. Heimdall uses the Bifröst to send Hulk to Earth, then is killed by Thanos. Killing Loki and taking the Space Stone, Thanos departs with his children and obliterate the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum of Stephen Strange and his major domo Wong in New York City, and reverts to Bruce Banner. After hearing of Thanos' intention to kill half the universe's population, Strange enlists the help of Tony Stark. The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Finn, Rey, and Ben Solo later crash land into the sanctum following a rift caused by Emperor Palpatine in the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker that separated the entire Squad and Resistance, sending them to different locations in their universe. Maw and Obsidian, and then later The Final Order and The TGWTG Squad, arrive to retrieve the Time Stone in Strange's possession. After a battle including Peter Parker and Pretty Cure, Maw and The Horde Of Darkness capture Strange; Stark, Parker, some PreCure members, and The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Finn, Rey, and Ben pursue Maw's spaceship while Wong remains to protect the sanctum and the other PreCure members go to report this to Rhodes. Banner contacts the other Avengers and 88 Squad members. In Scotland, Midnight, Glaive, The Final Order, and The Horde Of Darkness ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision. They are rescued by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson, and seek shelter with James Rhodes at the Avengers' headquarters. Soon after arriving, The 88 Squad led by IG-86, IG-80, IG-72, Lego Jango Fett, BB-8, Lando Calrissian, and Poe Dameron crash land into the headquarters. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by proposing Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone in his forehead to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers, Dameron, Lando, and IG-80 suggest they travel to Wakanda, which may have the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor. The 88 Squad led by IG-82, IG-83, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and The Reservoir Bots soon crash land into the ship. Thor surmises Thanos will be looking for the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector at Knowhere, and that The Final Order and The Horde Of Darkness would soon join him. Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Chewbacca, and The Reservoir Bots accompany Thor to Nidavellir to retrieve a weapon capable of killing Thanos, while Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, C-3PO, R2-D2, and The 88 Squad led by IG-82 and IG-83 find Thanos, and then later The Horde Of Darkness, at Knowhere with the Reality Stone already in his possession. After a brief battle between 82 & 83's Squad and The Horde Of Darkness, the villains escape while Thanos captures Gamora, who is his adoptive daughter. Thanos is then confronted by Emperor Palpatine and Cinder Fall, who request an alliance to stop The 88 Squad and The Resistance once and for all. Even though he approves, he claims to Palpatine that he and his children work for no one. Gamora reveals the location of the Soul Stone when Nebula, another adoptive daughter of Thanos, is tortured. Thanos, Emperor Palpatine, Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad take Gamora to Vormir, a desolate planet where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs Thanos the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly throws Gamora to her death, which grants Thanos the Soul Stone. Meanwhile, Nebula, after getting repaired thanks to Nostalgia Critic accidentally detonating a device that caused her to explode earlier in the film, much to the villains' and Gamoras' (who tries to attack Critic but is held back by Palpatine) dismay, kills several stormtroopers and imperial guards, then escapes captivity and requests the remaining Guardians and The 88 Squad meet her on Titan, Thanos' home planet. Stark, Parker, and 88's Squad, after reviving the trophies of Shara Mitzuki and her allies (who were all turned to trophies by Thanos & his children in Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions), eject Maw from his ship and rescue Strange, but The Horde Of Darkness escape. The ship lands at Titan, where the heroes meet Quill, Drax and Mantis, as well as 88's squad and Shara's team reuniting with 82 & 83's squad. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of futures and tells the others there is only one in which Thanos, The Final Order, and The Horde Of Darkness lose. The group forms a plan to confront the villains and remove the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. Thanos and The Horde Of Darkness teleport to Titan to retrieve the Time Stone, with Thanos justifying his plan to Strange as necessary to ensure the survival of the universe. After a long battle, the group subdue the villains until Nebula arrives and deduces that Thanos killed Gamora. Nostalgia Critic then lies by telling Quill he killed Gamora after accidentally shooting her. Enraged, Quill retaliates by attacking and holding Critic hostage. However, when Shara asks what happened to his brother Kanata, Nebula tells her that Thanos turned him into a trophy and disintegrated him. Shara, being more enraged than Quill, attacks Thanos, allowing him to overpower them and break the group's hold, while Nostalgia Critic also breaks free of Quill by kicking him in the crotch. Despite The 88 Squad & Shara's Team defeating The Horde Of Darkness once again causing them to escape (much to Thanos' dismay), Strange surrenders the Time Stone in exchange for Thanos sparing Stark, and Thanos departs for Earth while Emperor Palpatine departs for Wakanda. Thor, Rocket, Groot, Chewbacca, and The Reservoir Bots meet Eitri at an abandoned Nidavellir, and the heroes create Stormbreaker, an enchanted maul that grants Thor the power of the Bifröst. Back on Earth, the Avengers, Resistance, and 86/80's Squad arrive in Wakanda and task Shuri to safely extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos' army, led by Emperor Palpatine, Cinder Fall, The Final Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, invade Wakanda and the Avengers, Resistance, & 86/80's Squad mount a defense alongside King T'Challa and the Wakandan forces. Thor, Rocket, Groot, Chewbacca, and The Reservoir Bots arrive on Earth via the Bifröst and rally the defenders. Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army destroyed, and Emperor Palpatine, Cinder Fall, The Final Order, and The Horde Of Darkness escape after suffering another defeat. Unfortunately, Thanos arrives and retrieve the Mind Stone from Vision, destroying him. Despite being severely wounded by Thor, Thanos activates the Infinity Gauntlet then teleports away. Thanos' plan comes to fruition as people begin disintegrating, including Bucky Barnes, Drax, Groot, Mantis, Maximoff, Parker, Quill, Strange, T'Challa, Wilson, and some members of The Reservoir Bots, 86/80's Squad (including IG-72), all of Shara's Team (except Shara), The Resistance, and 88, 82, & 83's squad (including IG-82 and IG-83). The surviving heroes are left separated: Nebula, Stark, and the remaining members of 88, 82, & 83's squad are stranded on Titan; Rogers, Thor, Banner, Romanoff, Rhodes, Rocket, Okoye, M'Baku, and the remaining members of 86/80's Squad, Resistance, and The Reservoir Bots remain on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos, healed, awakens on another planet and watch the sunrise alone in satisfaction, without Emperor Palpatine, The Final Order, Cinder Fall, or The Horde Of Darkness at his side. In a mid-credit scene, in Chicago, Nick Fury transmits a distress signal to Carol Danvers, as he and Maria Hill disintegrate along with countless others worldwide. In a post-credits scene, we see several brief scenes of several locations from previous films, showing nothing but emptiness, most likely because of the effects of Thanos's Snap. The last location we go to is Scott Lang's house, where it seems empty at first, until we see the giant pet ant, who has been seen multiple times in IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp covering for Lang’s house arrest and has apprently survived the snap, doing another drum solo. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *Even though Emperor Palpatine, The Final Order, and The Horde Of Darkness are supporting them, Thanos declares that he and his children work for no one, and that he does things his way on his own, with assistance from his children when needed. *Locations seen being empty due to Thanos's Snap in the post-credit scene before Scott Lang's house include: **Townsville (from The Powerpuff Girls) **Canterlot (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) **Gravity Falls (from Gravity Falls) **Mewni (from Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil) **Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) **Coruscant (from Star Wars) **Magnolia Town (from Fairy Tail) **Kami's Lookout (from Dragonball Z) **Beach City (from Steven Universe) **Mos Eisley Spaceport (from Star Wars) *The film was originally going to be a double feature with Endgame, but it was later decided to be separated into two films. SOUNDTRACK *Kickstart My Heart, Motley Crue (played during the beginning of the Battle Of Wakanda) *If I Can't Be Yours (Thanatos), Loren & Mash (End credits song that plays at the beginning of the scroll credits, right after the mid-credit scene) LINES OF DIALOGUE Millennium Falcon crash-lands near Avengers HQ: *'(Back on Earth, the Quinjet arrives at the upstate New York Avengers HQ while Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes and PreCure deal with the red tape in the holographic person of Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross (Lt. Gen., USA Ret.)' *'Secretary Ross: Still no word from Vision?' *'Natalie: Nope. Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.' *'Secretary Ross: On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals.' *'James Rhodes: You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?' *'Secretary Ross: My God, Rhodes, your talent for horseshit rivals my own.' *'James Rhodes: If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here.' *'Secretary Ross: I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel. In fact, PreCure signed before you.' *'James Rhodes: a little bitter That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that. get a good look at his leg braces' *'Secretary Ross: You have second thoughts?' *'James Rhodes: Not anymore.' *'Secretary Ross: And what about Stark and The Squad's whereabouts? Heard about some scuffle in New York involving them.' *'Hannah: Last time we checked, they were headed to space. Don't worry about it though. We sent half of the team to join along with them- (she suddenly notices something) Well. Speak of the devil.' *'fugitive Avengers and Fairy Tail enter the room, Vision supported by Sam.' *'Steve Rogers: Mr. Secretary. PreCure.' *'Natalie: You got some nerve. I'll give you that.' *'Natasha Romanoff: You could use some of that right now.' *'Natalie: (pointing to Fairy Tail) And they are?' *'Natsu: Fairy Tail. At your service. (hands over his hand)' *'Natalie: I don't do handshakes with fugitives you know.' *'(Natsu gives her a smiling glare)' *'Secretary Ross: (to Cap) The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?' *'Steve Rogers: I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. takes a step forward, looking right at Ross And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too.' *'(Suddenly the room starts shaking)' *'Secretary Ross: Is this an earthquake?' *'Natalie: (coming to realization) That's no earthquake.' *'(The Rift portal opens and The 88 Squad led by IG-80 and IG-86 come flying through the portal and crashing into the room. The heroes and Ross approach the smoke as IG-80 comes coughing through.)' *'IG-80: Man! Remind me to never go on these portal rides again 88. (looks around) 88? 88? (notices The Avengers)' *'Lucy: 80?' *'IG-80: Oh hey guys! What's u- (notices Ross and PreCure) Ohhhh crap.' *'Secretary Ross: Oh crap is right. You know I had a feeling you were gonna show up, but not like this. Let me guess: Another Universe Hopping crime?' *'Natsu: Universe Hopping?' *'(IG-80 notices the glaring Natalie and Hannah)' *'IG-80: Nope. Nothing at all.' *'(BB-8 suddenly comes out of the smoke beeping)' *'Natasha: What's that? A Soccer ball with a head?' *'(BB-8 beeps)' *'IG-80: No no no. That's BB-8. He's from....' *'Mallory: From where?' *'IG-80: Uh....This universe! Yeah! This universe! This Earth!' *'(Poe Dameron and some of the other heroes come out of the smoke)' *'Poe: 80, we're obviously not from this Earth! (notices The Avengers, Ross, and PreCure) Where'd you take us?' *'IG-80: I don't know. The Rift brought us to my homeworld!' *'(Lando Calrissian then gets up, coughing)' *'Lando: Damn. That was worse than I thought. And I mean much worse than the Black Hole incident years ago.' *'Secretary Ross: Black Hole incident?' *'Lando: Yeah. Don't you remember the Black Hole incident that sucked in Cloud City but then some random magic brought it back? (beat) You know, I don't think I've seen you before and I'm still reeling in from the effects of The Rift, so I'll tell you about it later.' *'(Secretary Ross looks at Lando at confusion, and then glares at IG-80)' *'IG-80: I can explain.' *'Secretary Ross: Yeah. You have a LOT of explaining to do droid. Rhodes Arrest them.' *'James Rhodes: All over it. off hologram; the computer beeps twice That's a court-martial. (to 80) But seriously what was that? Crashing into here via portal. Black Hole Incident. Is there any reasoning behind this?' *'IG-86 (getting up alongside Akame): It's a long story. We'll explain later.' *'James Rhodes: (Rhodes shakes his head, then looks at Cap) (to Cap) It's great to see you, Cap.' *'Steve Rogers: Rhodes You too, Rhodey. gets her own embrace.' *'James Rhodes: Well. You guys really look like crap. Especially them (points to The 88 Squad led by IG-86 and IG-80). Must've been a rough couple of years.' *'Sam Wilson: Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star.' *'Bruce Banner: Uh, I think you look great. and Natasha long round to see Bruce walking in from the opposite end of the room.' *'IG-80: Hey! You're back Bruce!' *'Bruce Banner: Uh... heh... Yeah. I'm back.' *'Natasha Romanoff: Hi, Bruce.' *'Bruce Banner: Nat.' *'Sam Wilson: Whispering This is awkward.' *'IG-86: 80? Where's 88 and others?' *'Natalie: They crash-landed in New York and they're currently headed into space with Stark and half of PreCure. So they're fine.' *'IG-86: Thank god.' *'Steve Rogers: (to The Squad) It's good to see you guys again.' *'IG-80: You too Cap.' *'Steve Rogers: But first things first. (to Lando, Poe, BB-8, and The Resistance) Who are they?' *'IG-80: Cap, this is Lando Calrissian, Poe Dameron, BB-8, and....as many members of The Resistance that teleported with us. They're all from another universe that unfortunately got Rifted, so...they're stuck with us. Again, I'll explain more when we got the time. It's a pretty long ass story.' *'Emily: Oh don't worry about it. We love long ass stories of Universe Hopping.' *'IG-80: Emily!' *'(Emily giggles)' *'Lando (looking around): Hey wait a minute? Where's the Falcon?' *'Sam Wilson: (to Lando) Uh, over here.' *'Lando: (to Sam) No No No. I mean the other Falcon.' *'(Suddenly a loud crash is heard. The heroes go outside and see the Millennium Falcon on the grass field, crash landed as it has also been taken in The Rift)' *'Lando: Oh no no NO! It's gonna take weeks to repair the mess!' *'Hannah: *sighs* I'll help you fix it.' *'Rena: I'm with you.' *'Bruce Banner: Is that trash?' *'Lando (hesitating): ....Yes. It's trash. It's trash.' *'Natalie: Oh as if this day couldn't get any better. A universe-hopping spaceship! Exactly what we needed (laughs, then glares at IG-80) You're in so much trouble.' *'IG-80: I know.' Landing On Titan / Where's Gamora?: * (The heroes are approaching Titan) * IG-88: Status update. * Stephen Strange: I think we're here. * Chloe: This is the planet we said we'd land on. Unless this proves to be a 88 Squad prank which Precure (glaring at IG-88) do NOT take well. * Rey: No. This is it. That's Titan. * Finn: Doesn't this ship have automatic landing? * IG-88: Of course if does. (comes to realization) No it doesn't. * Tiffany: Ah sh*t. * Tony Stark: Yeah, I don't think this rig has a self-park function. talks to Peter Parker Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand? * Peter Parker: Yep, got it. * IG-88: Squad! Shara! Buckle up. (points to PreCure and some members of the Squad) You guys! I want you to-''' * '''Nicole: Hey! When PreCure are around, you don't take the orders Droidy. (points to him) We do. (to PreCure) Girls, there's several more steering gimbals around every corner. I want you to get on them so that this ship doesn't go down! * PreCure: Oi! (go straight to the steering gimbals) * Nicole: (to IG-88) You too Droid. The rest of you buckle up! * (The rest of the Squad buckles up) * IG-88: And I thought Sector 7 was bad enough. * Tony Stark: This was meant for one big guy and several others, so we gotta to move at the same time. * Peter Parker: Okay. Okay. Ready. * Erika: Here we go! * (The ringship is heading straight to the center of what looks like a colossal game of jacks.) * Peter Parker: We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!! * IG-88: Rey! * Rey: It's too much to hold it! The force won't work! * Kelsey: Pfft. Call yourself a Jedi and you can't even use the force on a single ship! * Rey: Hey at least I'm trying! * Cameron: Oh sh*t. Oh sh*t. Oh sh*t! We're gonna crash! * IG-88: Oh I'll make sure we won't. * (Stark armors up as the ringship clips the "jack" obliquely, but still losing a good third of its hull in the collision. Parker throws up his helmet at the same time.) * Marco: No we're definitely gonna crash! * IG-88: I stand corrected on that! Doc! * (Strange steps between the heroes and creates the Shield of the Seraphim around them all, anticipating a rough landing.) * (The ship, now reduced to about 45%, plows through the dirt and stops, leaning slightly to one side. They arrived on planet Titan.) * (All of the heroes stumbled after they've arrived on the planet. They stand up after this event.) * IG-88: Sh*t. Where's Allstate when you need them. * Marin: Ellie, Are you alright? * Ellie: I'm fine. Could've been worse. * Kelsey (coughing from smoke): At least Doc and Stark stopped the huge impact or else we're history. (to IG-88) No thanks to you. * IG-88: Hey come on! At least I was trying to prevent it from crashing! * Rianne: All of us were! * Finn (trapped in rubble): Guys! Could you please quit fighting and help me out here? * (IG-88 and PreCure give a short look at each other, then help Finn free himself from the debris) * (Doctor Strange helps Tony, now de-helmeted, to his feet; they're both panting a little from the exertion of arrival.) * Tony Stark (talks to Doctor Strange): You alright? Panting That was close. I owe you one. * IG-88 (scanning the outside): We're gonna check what's outside. Squad, come with me. Stark, Strange, Parker, Rey, Finn, Ben, PreCure. You guard the ship. * Nicole: Hey I thought I told you-''' * '''IG-88: I'm the leader of the Squad. I take orders too you know. * Courtney: That's your solution to everything! * IG-88: Ya think? * (IG-88 and The Squad leave as the others guard the ship. We cut to the outside of Titan as The 88 Squad are investigating) * IG-88: Terrain is normal. Air is breathable. Looks more desert-like I think. * Cameron: Looks like a perfect place for a vacation. * (The heroes look at Cameron) * Cameron: What? * Shara: (to Vivi) Vivi, do you think Kanata's here? * Vivi: I don't know Shara. But if he wasn't on that ship then he must be out here somewhere. * Jeck: They must've accidentally dropped his trophy and it crashlanded beneath the sand. That's my presumption. * Voice: 88! * (The Squad look and see IG-82's Squad, C-3PO, R2-D2, and more heroes catching up to them) * IG-88: Bro! * (The 2 sides rush toward each other as IG-88, IG-82, and IG-83 embrace) * IG-88: You 2 ok? * IG-82: We're fine. I'm just thankful that Rift didn't kill us. * IG-88: Where's 86 and 80? * IG-82: I don't know. They weren't there when we crash landed on the Milano. * IG-88: You crash-landed on the Guardians Of The Galaxy!? * IG-82: Well that's where it took us. * Aisling: Are they fine with that? * IG-83: They were surprised at first. But they were cool with it. They're nice guys. * (R2 Beeps) * Dipper: What is he saying? * C-3PO: He's saying that we've landed on some sort of, desert planet. * IG-88: Titan. * C-3PO: Of course! Titan. Why didn't I think of that before? * Shara: (to 3PO) Uh excuse me, Mr. Robot. Have you seen my brother Kanata? * IG-83: I don't know about the Mr. Robot nickname. Looks very suspicious to me. * C-3PO: (to Shara) Sadly, I haven't seen this Kanata brother of yours. Neither have I seen my good friend Babu Frik. * (R2 Beeps) * C-3PO: (to R2) Of course I haven't seen him! He wasn't even there. * Tulip: Must be on Earth. * Starlight Glimmer: Or Contraxia. * C-3PO: (to IG-88) Speaking of friends, 88 have you seen Rey? * Blossom: Yeah where is she? * IG-88: Oh she's fine. She's inside the ship patrolling. * (Back inside the ship, Rey, Finn, Ben, PreCure, Parker, Strange, and Stark patrolling the ship, as April impatiently taps her foot) * April: It's been 10 long minutes. How long are they gonna keep scanning the outside? * Rey: Relax. They maybe found something useful. * April: Useful? (heads toward Rey) Useful? I don't even know who you are! * Rey: I'm Rey. * Erika: Rey who? Rey Liotta? * Mackenzie: Rey Charles? * Joni: Rey Mysterio? * Lily: ReyX1 The Mecha Fighter!? * (PreCure look at Lily confused) * Lily: He's real! Look it up! * Rey: No (beat, smiles) Rey Skywalker. * (After a brief moment of silence, PreCure laugh hard at this, much to Rey's confusion) * Rey: What? What are you laughing at? * Erika (while laughing): I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That can't be your real full name. You can't be serious. * Rey: I am serious. Rey Skywalker. * Erika (while laughing): Exactly! That's the stupidest name I ever heard! * Rey: There's meaning to it you know. * (Precure stop laughing and listen) * Rey: I was born a Palpatine. My parents ran off so that he wouldn't find me. Years later, I would train under Luke Skywalker and General Leia to become a Jedi. And I made friends (points to Finn). Helped turn him (points to Ben Solo) back to the light. At first I was a nobody. But now. I'm somebody. I thought I killed Palpatine with all of my Jedi power. But now, he's back. Under the spirit of The Undertaker. * (Precure are confused by this) * Hilary: And...(points to Finn and Ben) who are they supposed to be? * Finn: I'm Finn. * Ben Solo: Ben. Ben Solo. * (Precure take a moment to notice this, and then laugh even harder) * Rey: Seriously? * Monica (while laughing): I'm sorry. Ben Solo? Palpatine? Those names are even more stupider than I imagined! * Corona: What's next? Jar Jar Binks? * (Precure continue laughing while Rey, Ben, and Finn just walk away to Strange and Stark) * Strange (to Rey): Well they're having the time of their life. * Rey: (to Strange) Don't worry. Once they realize the truth, they'll stop laughing. * (Parker descends from above in classically spider-like fashion) * Peter Parker: Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry. * Tony Stark: I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand? * Peter Parker: I'm trying to say that... something is coming. * (A grenade rolls into view) ' * '''Tiffany (sees the grenade): Uh guys, Is that a-' * '''Clara: GRENADE!!! * (Peter, Strange, Tony, some PreCures, Rey, Finn, and Ben get thrown well back when it fires its energy pulse while Clara sends out her Rosetta Reflection to deflect the explosion, catching the attention of The 88 Squad and The 82 Squad outside) * IG-88: Oh sh*t. * (The 88 Squad and The 82 Squad quickly head for the ship to see what the commotion is. Back inside the ship, Peter Quill, Drax, and Mantis appear in the doorway.) * Drax (yelling): THANOS!!!! (He flings a blade towards Doctor Strange, who neatly deflects it with a mystical shield, and in return sends the Cloak of Levitation at Drax's face, half-smothering him and throwing him to the floor.) * Sharon: (to Quill) Who the hell are you? * Peter Quill: (to Sharon) Glad you asked. * (Star-Lord engages against Tony Stark, Finn, and some PreCures in a skirmish until magnetic discs pin Iron Man and Finn face-first to a structure.) * Finn (angrily talks to Peter Quill after pinning Tony Stark down): Hey That was uncalled for! * (Rey tries to fight off Quill and uses the force to deflect back his shots, but it's no use as Quill sends the blasts back and pins her with another magnetic disc) * Finn: Rey! * (The 88 Squad and The 82 Squad enter to see the commotion and free Rey and Finn from their magnetic discs) * IG-88: What the hell's going on!? * Finn: We're under attack! That's what the hell is going on! * (The 88 Squad and 82 Squad notice that The Guardians Of The Galaxy are fighting off Stark, Strange, and The PreCure) * IG-88: Yeah by people me and my squad know! * Peter Parker: backwards frantically from an anxious-looking Mantis AH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME! * (Parker shoots web at Mantis in a panic, pinning arms to her body just before Quill flies at him feet-first, kicking him away.) * Peter Quill: Stay down, clown! * (Quill can't quite counter spider reflexes at first; he fires at Parker, who extends his spider legs and leaps away, but an electric-like cord wraps around Parker and his six new legs when he tries to attack, sending him rolling across the deck. Quill is then attacked by Ben Solo) * Ben Solo: Leave Him Alone. * Peter Quill: Why would I? * (Ben ignites his lightsaber, and Quill finds Rey's lightsaber, picks it up, and ignites it) * Peter Quill: Come at me bro. * (Ben charges and they lightsaber duel) * Drax: (struggling to escape as he gets wrapped by the Cloak of Levitation.) Die blanket of death!! * Lily: I got ya boss. * (Lily approaches Tony Stark and she destroys the magnetic disk using her electric attack which he breaks free from the trap just as The 88 Squad arrive.) * Lily (angrily to IG-88): You put us on patrol and this is what we get?! * IG-88: Hey! I didn't know they'd be here too! * Rey: Where's my lightsaber!? * (They notice that Quill has it as he is battling Ben. Quill manages to get the upperhand and defeats Ben, but Quill's lightsaber is quickly snatched away back to Rey via the force. The cloak pulls free of the Cloak pulls free of Drax as soon as Stark has a bead on his opponent and a foot on his torso. Quill has Parker in a head-lock, gun pointed at the smaller man's head while Rey and Ben point their lightsabers at him. Doctor Strange has a mystical shield of golden energy up, and stands ready at the third point of the triangle. Mantis has struggled to her feet behind Quill, still covered with webbing. The PreCures and the 88 squad had their weapons ready and pointing at Star-Lord to stop him from holding Spider-Man hostage.) * IG-88 (to Quill and the Guardians): WHAT IS GOING ON!? * Peter Quill: Alright, everybody, stay where you are... chill the F out. * Ellie (points her Twin Love Guitar): Do you think we're gonna chill the F out after all of this!? * IG-82: Quill, I told you not to raid the ship without me! * Peter Quill: (Star-Lord powers off his helmet) I couldn't hold it 82. I demand answers and I demand them now. * Rey: What answers? * Peter Quill: (to Rey) I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora? * Tony Stark: Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora? * Drax: I'll do you one better! Why's Gamora? * Marin: No seriously. Who's Gamora? * Dipper: She's a member of the Guardians. Hello? * Peter Quill: (to Dipper) Exactly. (to Stark) Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, (pointing at Parker) I'm gonna French-fry this little freak. * Tony Stark: Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go! (Tony extends his nano-tech cannon, looking uncannily like an electric shark about to eat Drax's face.) * IG-88: Tony! * Drax: Do it, Quill. He can take it. * Mantis: No, he can't take it! * Stephen Strange (deadpans): She's right. You can't. * (R2 Beeps) (Subtitled: In fact, none of us can't.) * Tiffany (to Quill): We're not your enemy. Do we look like Horde Of Darkness baddies to you? * Ben Solo: (to Tiffany) Can we not bring that up please. Thank you. (to Quill) Let go of the kid right now. Or else. * Peter Quill (responds to Doctor Strange, Tiffany, and Ben): Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself. (To Parker) Starting with you. * IG-88: Thanos? (to PreCure and Stark) It's OK guys. Me and my Squad know him. (to Quill) Is that what happened to Gamora? She got captured? * Peter Quill: Oh did you read the news 88? YES! She got captured by Thanos! * Finn: Well where is he now? * Peter Quill: I don't know where he took her. * C-3PO: I believe sir he must've taken her to some unknown planet that I can't really identify. * Aisling: Titan. * C-3PO: Yes. I believe so. * Peter Quill: (to 3PO) Who the hell is this? The robot from Bicentennial Man? What's his name? Cecil? * C-3PO: (To Quill) Oh. Allow me to introduce myself. I am C-3PO: Human cybo-''' * '''Peter Quill: (interrupting 3PO) You know what? Forget it. You're Cecil. I'll call you Cecil. Cecil! * C-3PO: Or Cecil. I guess. * Stephen Strange: (to Quill) Alright, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve? * Peter Quill: What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"? * Chloe: You're from Earth? * Peter Quill: I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri. * Tony Stark: Yeah, that's on EARTH, dip-sh*t. What are you hassling us for? * Peter Parker: So, you're not with Thanos? * IG-88: Of course not! None of the Guardians Of The Galaxy are! * Rey: Judging by their appearance, I sense that they are spies working under Palpatine. * Peter Quill (responds to Rey): Palpatin- No! I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. And who the hell is Palpatine!? * Erika (snickering): Still think it's a terrible name you know. * Rey: He's the emperor of the galaxy. I thought I killed him but he came back via The Undertaker's spirit, and he and The Final Order must've found a way to The 88 Squads' Universe and that is why we must find and kill them once and for all! * (Everyone looks at Rey) * Rey: And Thanos. Wherever he is. * Peter Quill: (to Rey, deadpan) Right. (to the rest) OK, I know The Squad are here. It's nice seeing you all again. But as for the rest...Who are you? * Peter Parker: We're the Avengers, man. * Nicole: And we're PreCure. * Peter Quill: Oh. * Mantis (refers to the Avengers): You're the ones Thor told us about! * IG-88: Thor? * Tony Stark: You know Thor!? * Peter Quill: Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, (Peter gives him an incredulous look) needed saving. * Corona: I thought Thor, Loki, and The Asgardians were still on that Asgardian Ship on the way to Earth. (to IG-88) Your Earth. * IG-88: (to Corona) Yeah Thanos attacked them. It's a long story. (looking around) Speaking of which, where is Thor? * Finn: And where's Chewie? Forging of Thor's New Weapon: * (In Nivadellir, Eitri is showing Thor, Rocket, Chewbacca, Teen Groot and The Reservoir Bots the mold for Stormbreaker.) * Emerl: What's that? Metal? * Rocket Raccoon: This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick? * Eitri: It's a mold. A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost. * Thor: Did it have a name? * Eitri: Stormbreaker. * Gemerl: Stormbreaker... * Rocket Raccoon: That's a bit much. * Chewbacca (growls): (translated) That's a powerful name for a weapon. * Thor: So how do we make it? * Eitri: You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star. * Thor: Guys, fire up the pod. * Astro Boy: Right away Thor. The Plan: *'(Tony Stark, Rey, Finn, Ben, some PreCures and the Guardians of the Galaxy are starting to work together. Peter Quill is measuring the planet's tilt.)' *'IG-88: What the hell happened to this planet?!' *'Peter Quill: It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place.' *'IG-83: Thank god it’s not 0 percent.' *'(Kelsey tosses a rock to check it out which it accidentally hits IG-82 who is standing on an area just near from a low-gravity zone. In the background, Mantis is jumping joyfully in a low-gravity zone.)' *'IG-82: Hey!' *'Kelsey: Checking the gravity. Isn't that obvious?' *'IG-82: I can see that. (to IG-88) Can you reason with them?' *'IG-88: I can’t. I’m in charge. And they’re in charge. It’s a mixed-up situation!' *'Erika: Mixed Up? No such thing droidy. Or should I say…Universe Hopper! (Erika laughs)' *'IG-82: (to Erika) Dude…' *'IG-88: (sighs; then turns to Tony Stark) What’s the game plan Stark?' *'Tony Stark: We got one advantage. He's coming to us. They’re coming for us. We'll use it. ' *'IG-82: Use what?' *'Tony Stark: All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. While The Horde Of Darkness are distracted, We draw Thanos in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy or the other criminals. We just want the gauntlet.' *'Rey: So this “Gauntlet” is the main concern in this kind of situation right now?' *'C-3PO: It is more powerful than the Death Star.' *'Finn: Exactly.' *'(R2 Beeps)' *'(Clara sees Drax yawning)' *'Clara (crosses her arms in annoyance): Boss!' *'Tony Stark (turns to Clara then notices Drax yawning): Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? (turns to Cameron, who’s playing his 3DS) And are you playing Mario Kart? ' *'Cameron (to Stark): Yeah. So what?' *'Tony Stark (to Cameron and Drax): Did you two hear what I said?' *'Drax: I stopped listening after you said, "We needed a plan."' *'Cameron: Yeah, and I just…dozed off. I really wanna get that 1st Place on Rainbow Road you know.' *'Ben (to Cameron): Just put it away.' *'Cameron: Fine. (puts his 3DS away)' *'Tony Stark: (talks to Quill): Okay, Mr. Clean and The Fat Guy are on their own page.' *'Peter Quill: See, "not wingin' it" isn't really what they do?' *'Peter Parker: Uh, what exactly is it that they do?' *'Mantis: Kick names, take ass.' *'Cameron: And eat a lot of cake!' *'Vivi: That’s ri- (notices what Cameron said) Cameron!' *'notices all the other heroes annoyed at Cameron’s response.' *'Nicole: You eat cake 24/7?' *'Cameron: It’s my power food.' *'(Nicole and Vivi facepalm hard while IG-88 just stares at Cameron in disbelief)' *'IG-88: You got a lot of f***ing weight to lose bro.' *'Cameron (dejected): I know.' *'Tony Stark: pauses with an expression of deep hopelessness Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?' *'Peter Quill: "Mr. Lord". Star-Lord's fine.' *'Tony Stark: We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude....' *'Peter Quill: Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good. Parker follows the conversation back and forth like a squash rally.' *'Drax: Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe.' *'Rey (to Quill): A what?' *'IG-83 (to Quill): A dance-off?!' *'Tony Stark: What dance-off?' *'IG-88: Dance-off. Distraction. Involving the Power Stone. You know the rest.' *'Chloe: Power stone? (to Quill) What was the meaning of the dance-off then?' *'Peter Quill: It's not a... it's not... it's nothing.' *'Peter Parker: Like in Footloose, the movie?' *'Peter Quill: Excitedly Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?' *'Peter Parker: It never was.' *'(Peter Quill starts to frown sadly.)' *'Delilah: For the longest time, I thought it was Flashdance.' *'Quill (to Delilah): Dude!' *'IG-88 (to Delilah): You’re a fan of Flashdance!?' *'Delilah: Yeah. If I’m gonna be a model in the future, I need some f***ing inspiration here.' *'Quill (to Delilah): That film sucked!' *'Delilah (to Quill): Take that back!' *'(As Delilah and Quill argue, Hetzuka leans over to Cameron)' *'Hetzuka: What’s Flashdance?' *'IG-82 (turns to Hetzuka): Eh…You’re not ready to see that movie.' *'Hetzuka: Hey I’m 15 and I’ve seen a lot of R-Rated movies you know?' *'(A shocked IG-82 turns back to Hetzuka)' *'Hetzuka: What?' *'Marin: What the hell, Hetzuka?' *'(Delilah & Sharon continue arguing with Quill, while Tony and most PreCure facepalm. IG-88 then gets in between the arguing sides)' *'Courtney (referring to the Guardians of the Galaxy): I couldn't believe that we're working with a bunch of idiots in this kind of situation.' *'IG-88: Guys! (everyone looks at 88 and makes gestures to calm them down) (to Quill) But in all honesty, Flashdance was…(notices Delilah and Sharon’s death glare) OK. It was ok. But the songs were great.' *'Quill: Nope. They didn’t do a thing for me.' *'IG-88: Seriously dude?' *'Tony Stark: Hey! (IG-88 turns to Stark) Don't encourage this, alright? No more Flashdance talk. And besides, we're getting no help with Flash Gordon here.' *'Peter Quill: Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. points at Stark and Parker So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you.' *'Rianne: You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?' *'Tony Stark: And your math is blowing up my mind.' *'Mantis: Excuse me, but... does your friend often do that?' *'Strange is sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flows from the stone, and more intricate magical energy patterns circle Dr. Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flows behind him as if the Stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something.' *'IG-88: Doc?' *'Tony Stark: Strange! We alright?' *'Strange snaps out of his trance and falls forward, letting out a cry.' *'Tony Stark: You're back. You're alright.' *'Aisling: What did you do?' *'Stephen Strange: Panting I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.' *'Nicole: How many did you see?' *'Stephen Strange: 14,000,605.' *'Hetzuka: That's a huge number of possibilities. Can we view them all?' *'Stephen Strange: I’m afraid not. My powers don’t include a film projector.' *'Hetzuka: Oh.' *'Tony Stark: How many did we win?' *'Strange stares intently at Tony for a moment.' *'Stephen Strange: One.' *'IG-88: One? One victory? (Strange nods) Jeez…' Arrival In Wakanda/Get This Man A Shield: * (Cut to the Quinjet where Sam is piloting Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, IG-86, IG-80 with their respective squads, Fairy Tail, some PreCures along with Wanda and Vision. The Millenium Falcon follow suit.) * Steve Rogers: up to the pilot's seat Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0. * Sam Wilson: I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to. * (The Quinjet and The Millenium Falcon pass through a camouflage force field into Wakanda's Golden City's valley.) * Natalie: What is this place? * IG-86: Wakanda. The home of the Black Panther himself. * Emily: (seeing through the window) Wow! It's so huge! * Sydney: Yeah, it looks like Zion from The Matrix. * IG-80: You're a fan of The Matrix?! * Sydney: Yeah. Keanu Reeves is my crush! He's awesome and I want to meet him in person. * Melanie: Once this fight is over, I'll take you to him in several fan conventions. * Sydney: Really? Thanks, Melanie. * IG-80: Hey, hey! Focus on the crisis, okay? * (Sydney and Melanie glares at IG-80) * IG-80: (nervously) Okay, okay, fine. I'll take you to him once its over. * (Sydney and Melanie changes their expression into smiling) * Rachel: Ahem, A little bit of history here. Wakanda is a city established after a meteorite crashed landed on an African continent. The people settled here and used the meteorite to made the city that we've used to know. * Nattie: What's the meteorite made of? * Rachel: Vibranium. ''' * '''IG-86: One of the most durable and third lightest metal on Earth. * Hannah: Wow, Rachel! I'm very impressed that you know a lot about Wakanda. * Rachel: I've researched about this location during free time. * Rena: Nice one, Rachel. * Rachel: Thanks, Rena. * Harriet: One question. Why is Wakanda hidden from the rest of the world? * IG-86: Some people tried to steal Vibranium for meaningless purposes such as terrorism and selling it to the black market. So that's why it chose to hide this place to the public. * Harriet: I see. * IG-80: Guys, cut the chit-chat. We're here. * (The Quinjet and the Milennium Falcon lands on the Wakandan airfield outside of the palace. King T'Challa and The Dora Milaje approach to greet the visitors.) * Okoye: with King T'Challa and a band of the Kingsguard to the landing pad When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world... this is not what I imagined. * King T'Challa: And what did you imagined? * Okoye: The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks. * (The occupants of the Quinjet disembark, Steve and Natasha leading, followed by Bruce, Rhodey, IG-86, IG-80, with their respective squads, Fairy Tail and some PreCures, with Vision and Wanda slowly taking up the rear. The Milennium Falcon follows suit where Poe Dameron, Lando Calrissian and BB-8 came out.) * Bruce Banner: Rhodey Should we bow? * James Rhodes: Yeah. He's a king. * Steve Rogers: Seems like I'm always thanking you for something. ''hands with King T'Challa.'' * Natalie: It's been a long time, Your Highness. * King T'Challa: Thank you, Natalie. * IG-86: Nice to see you again, Your Highness. * King T'Challa: It's been an honor, 86. Where's your brother? * IG-86: He's been in space with other heroes. Long story. * bows awkwardly to King T'Challa. Emily cross her arms in front of T'Challa * James Rhodes: shocked What are you doing? * Maya: Excuse me, Emily? Where did you learn that salute? * Emily: I've read a lot of books about Wakanda. * King T'Challa: Uh, we don't do that here. ''dissuades Bruce with a motion of his hand; Bruce shoots Rhodey a look, and is answered with a big grin. Emily stops saluting T'Challa where she nervously smiles at Hannah and Maya, where they smile as she did her best to give respect to T'Challa. ''So how big of an assault can we expect? (sees Poe Dameron and BB-8 walking towards T'Challa) I guess you have your friends here as well.' * Poe Dameron: Sir, my name's Poe Dameron, leader of The Resistance. With all due respect, Your Highness, I think you're expecting a big assault. * Natasha Romanoff: How we looking? * King T'Challa: You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje,.. * Natalie: The PreCures. (looks at her teammates where they nod) * IG-86 and IG-80: Our squad. * Lando Calrissian: Our soldiers. * Bucky Barnes: ''as he walks toward Steve, passing some Kingsguard taking Vision and Wanda to another facility ''And a semi-stable 100-year old man. * (The two friends share a hug) * Steve Rogers: How you been, Buck? * Bucky Barnes: Uh, not bad, for the end of the world. * Hannah: Nice to see you again, Sargeant Barnes. * Bucky Barnes: Please call me Bucky. * Hannah: Okay, Bucky. We're very sorry about what we did before. * Bucky Barnes: It's nothing. Zemo was behind all of it all along. * Hannah: Where's Zemo? * IG-86: He's locked up in Germany by Everett Ross. Don't worry about it right now. * Hannah: I see. * Natalie: Sorry to interrupt but we need to proceed to our mission right now. * 'Shuri's lab, Shuri scans the Stone with her kimoyo beads while Vision lies on the examination table. She flips her hand over and studies the hologram projected over her palm. * IG-86: What do you got, Shuri? * Shuri: Whoa. The structure is polymorphic. * Bruce Banner: Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially. * Shuri: Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively? * looks at Bruce as if to ask the same thing. * Bruce Banner: Uncertainly Because, we didn't think of it. * Shuri: with a smile I'm sure you did your best. * Wanda Maximoff: Can you do it? * Shuri: Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. King T'Challa It will take time, brother. * Steve Rogers: How long? * Shuri: As long as you can give me. * Rena: We can help you. * Shuri: Thanks, but we can take it from here. * (Fiona Destien suddenly feels pain on her head.) * Maria Destien: Sister, are you okay? * Fiona Destien: I feel something bad. ''' * '''Cara: What is it? * Fiona Destien: They're here. * IG-80: Who? * Okoye: kimoyo beads chime an alarm; she flicks one bead into her palm, where it projects the globe with a pulsing location marker Something's entered the atmosphere. * (Outside, Steve and Bucky looked up at the sky. The heroes looked through a glass window to check it out.) * Sam Wilson: the Avengers' comm Hey, Cap, we got a situation here. * Bailey: Guys, take a look at this here. * defense shield over the Golden City destroys one of the alien vessels when it slams into the field at full attack acceleration. * Claire: What the hell?! * Izuku Midoriya: The ship got crashed for no reason. * IG-86: Emperor Palpatine's here. ''' * '''Ruby Rose: Cinder Fall's here too. * Karen: (responds to IG-86 and Ruby Rose) Sh*t! They're here for the stone. (Seeing Weiss getting angry) Weiss? * Weiss Schnee: Thanos. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me! * (Back in the outside of the lab) * Bucky Barnes: God, I love this place. * James Rhodes: outside, and now in full War Machine armor watching three more ships burn through the sky Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome. * (Sonic The Hedgehog runs at high speed and stands at one of the buildings to scout what's happening.) * Sonic The Hedgehog: (talks to the communicator) Guys, there are huge spaceships that were about to land in the forest, few blocks away from the city. * (The shock waves and debris from the ship landings destroy acres of forest and boil up against the dome. The lab has an excellent view of the landing sites. Captain America and Black Panther look at each other in concern over the scope of what they'll be facing.) * IG-86: Thanks for the heads up. Sonic, fall back now. * Natsu: (snarls) Those freaks don't know how to quit! * Todd Wyatt: Vision. What are you doing? * Vision: to sit up and slide off the exam table It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now. * Natasha Romanoff: toward Vision Vision, get your ass back on the table. * Rena: (to Wanda) Watch over him, please. * Wanda Maximoff: Okay. * T'Challa: We will hold them off. ''Okoye and the guards head for the door.'' * Steve Rogers: Wanda Wanda, as soon as the stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell. * Wanda Maximoff: I will. * IG-86 and IG-80: Team, prepare for battle. * All of the 86/80 squad members: Yes, sir! * Poe Dameron: You heard the man. Let's move out! * All of The Resistance soldiers: Roger that! (All of The Resistance members run to the door.) * Natalie: Alright, girls. You know what to do. * PreCures: OI! (All of them transformed into their magical girl outfits and they're heading to the door.) * King T'Challa: Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures. stops, turns, and points at Steve And get this man a shield. Battle of Wakanda Part I: *'(King T'Challa and his several Wakandan forces, Dora Milaje, and the Wakandan Royal forces, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner (inside the Hulkbuster-II), The Resistance, IG-80's/IG-86's squad, Fairy Tail, and some PreCures, who have fought earlier against the Horde of Darkness, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian in New York City, standing in the Wakandan battlefield.)' *'Natasha Romanoff: How we looking, Bruce?' *'Bruce Banner: jogging along, keeping up with the carriers, and utterly delighted Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually-- stumbles on a rock, and a carrier goes by, from which Okoye gives him a dubious look. He stands I'm okay. I'm okay.' *'Emily: Oh, do I really missed his green side. imitates Hulk's roar Raaaaawwwrrr!!' *'Katrina: Nice one, Emily.' *'Melanie: at Emily I like your act!' *'IG-80: Eh. Needs a little bit more practice' *'(Emily, Melanie, and Katrina glare at IG-80)' *'IG-80 (nervously): But then again, I think that's good enough!' *'(Emily's glare turns to happy grinning)' *'Hannah: What you got, Rhodey?' *'James Rhodes: I got several heat signatures breaking through the tree line.' *'(The heat signatures detected by Rhodey are the Final Order, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, The Horde of Darkness, Cinder Fall, and Emperor Palpatine.)' *'Cinder Fall: Emperor?' *'Emperor Palpatine: Release them.' *'(The carrier pilots swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing the practiced soldiers to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt. A Dora Milaje shouts a command nearby as the last Wakandans join ranks.)' *'M'Baku: MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! Lord of the Jabari, rallies his soldiers with a war chant. He stops as King T'Challa nears him.' *'King T'Challa: wrists with M'Baku Thank you for standing with us.' *'M'Baku: (translated from Xhosa) Of course, brother.' *'IG-86: It's been a long time, Lord M'Baku.' *'M'Baku: Pleasure is all mine, 86. Where's your other robot friend?' *'IG-86: He's in space with the others. I'll explain later.' *'Maya (Talks to King T'Challa): Your Highness, where are you going?' *'King T'Challa: Stay in your position. (Talks to Natalie) Natalie, order your teammates to prepare for battle.' *'Natalie: Right away, Your Highness.' *'Ruby Rose: Don't you worry Maya. We got backup.' *'(Maya looks up to see the Millennium Falcon and several X-Wing Resistance fighters hovering above them. T'Challa, Steve Rogers, IG-86, and Natasha Romanoff walk to the edge of the barrier, where Proxima Midnight, Horde of Darkness, Cinder Fall, and Cull Obsidian stand, with a projection of Emperor Palpatine above them. Proxima tests the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it consideringly.)' *'Natasha Romanoff: Where's your other friends?' *'Proxima Midnight: You will pay for his life with yours. We will have that stone.' *'Cinder Fall: And all of you will fall to our hands.' *'Steve Rogers: That's not gonna happen.' *'King T'Challa: You're in Wakanda now. All of you will have nothing but dust and blood.' *'IG-86: (to Emperor Palpatine) I don’t know how in the hell Undertaker’s spirit would revive you. But let me assure you something: Whatever you’re planning on, this won’t end well for you.' *'Emperor Palpatine: Oh **** off 86. As long as I’m alive, we’ll always win and this pathetic planet and universe of yours will be finished. (Evil laugh)' *'(The heroes return to the massed forces.)' *'Bucky Barnes: touch sardonically Did they surrender?' *'Steve Rogers: Not exactly.' *'Natsu: Well I’m already fired up. (Talks to Happy) Let's go, Happy!' *'Happy: Aye, sir!' *'Katsuki Bakugo: Tch! You're all talk!!' *'IG-80: Looks like you're ready for a kill, aren't you?' *'Katsuki Bakugo (yells at IG-80): SHUT UP, Terminator!!' *'IG-80: (yelling at Bakugo) HEY! I’m No Terminator! (normal voice) I’m a bachelor droid-killing machine.' *'Rachel: (deadpans) You gotta be kidding me.' *'and Natsu facepalm. T’Challa leads the Wakandans in the war cry "Yibambe!" telling them to hold fast as the Outriders bound toward the barrier; Proxima drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack.' *'Emperor Palpatine: Destroy the barrier.' *'(The minions, Grimm, and Stormtroopers try to attack the barrier.)' *'Bucky Barnes: (sees all of its armies trying to attack the barrier to break through it) What the hell?' *'Natasha Romanoff: Looks like we've pissed them off.' *'Kimberly Rose: Especially them. (points at the stormtroopers)' *'(The Stormtroopers are doing whatever they can to get through the barrier. One stormtrooper accidentally kills himself by trying to go through it)' *'Okoye: as the Outriders bombard the force-field, squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected. They're killing themselves.' *'(Some of the Stormtroopers, Grimm, and other enemies were able to break through the barriers.)' *'Stormtrooper #1: Move! Let’s Go!' *'Natalie: Sh*t! They're approaching! Hannah, sound the alarm!' *'Hannah: Poe!' *'Poe Dameron: Alright. You heard the girl, prepare for battle.' *'(The Border Tribe raise their shields and the Kingsguard fires their staff on T’Challa’s command to open fire. IG-86/80's squad and The Resistance fire their lasers to several enemies. Karen uses her Sapphire Arrows to several Grimms, Outriders, and Stormtroopers. Bucky Barnes fire his M-249 machine gun, Emily uses her Happy Shower, Cara fires her Honey Super Sonic Spark, Fiona fires her Fortune Comet Arrow and Bruce fires his Hulkbuster-II's repulsors to their enemies. Claire, Sydney and Sally blocks several laser attacks of Stormtroopers and fire balls from Fire Bros. Lego Jango Fett soon enters the battlefield)' *'Sally: (noticing Jango) What the hell is he doing!?' *'Lego Jango Fett: Hey guys! I got free Pepsi! (Suddenly shots are fired as Jango ducks for cover.)' *'IG-86: Jango, get back here!' *'(Lego Jango retreats to the heroes side while ducking shots as Sarah, May, Sam, Rhodey and the Z-Fighters flies to attack their enemies while in mid-air)' *'Vegeta: You'll feel the power of a Super Saiyan!!' *'Majin Buu: Buu hates you all!! (Uses his Ki blasts to defeat the enemies as The Horde Of Darkness watch)' *'Todd In The Shadows: Emperor, don’t you think this is going a little too far?' *'Emperor Palpatine: Nonsense. It’s what’s best for the Final Order. You wanna join them. Go ahead.' *'(Todd In The Shadows looks at Emperor before he and The TGWTG Squad, as well as several other Horde Of Darkness members, land in the battlefield as Grimm and Stormtroopers continue to approach)' *'Sarah: Sh*t, they're fast!!!' *'Sam Wilson: (fires his Redwing drones to several enemies) You seen the teeth on those things?' *'James Rhodes: Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed. (Proceeds to carpet bomb the enemies.)' *'Goku: Can’t believe I’m doing this that early. Kamehameha!!! (Uses Kamehameha to blast several Grimm and Stormtroopers into oblivion)' *'IG-86: Heads Up!' *'Rena: Eh? (Sees the enemies and The TGWTG Squad with several Horde Of Darkness Members) Oh, f*ck!' *'Miranda: This is bad.' *'notices The TGWTG Squad, The Horde Of Darkness, and several enemies starting to run around the force-field to the right of the defenders' position.' *'Karen: What the hell?!' *'Claire: They're going to the other direction. And with assistance too.' *'Nattie: Sh*t. It's an ambush!' *'(Outside the barrier, The TGWTG Squad are still running)' *'Some Jerk With A Camera: Do you have any idea how to stop this barrier?' *'Phelous: I don’t know! I never had experience with barrier destruction!' *'(Back inside the barrier)' *'Katrina (points the direction where the enemies are now attacking the right side of the barrier): Banner, we got issues.' *'Bruce Banner (inside the Hulkbuster-II): (Talks to Steve Rogers) Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision.' *'Steve Rogers: Grimly Them we better keep 'em in front of us.' *'Okoye: the Black Panther How do we do that?' *'King T'Challa: We open the barrier.' *'IG-80: I’m sorry what?' *'Natalie: Your Highness, you can't be serious. If you open the barrier, they’ll attack us simultaneously and we’ll all be dead.' *'King T'Challa: There's no other choice, Natalie. (talks to the communicator on his right arm to his mouth) On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.' *'Dome Control: and unsure Requesting confirmation, my King. You said open the barrier?' *'King T'Challa: On my signal.' *'M'Baku: (talks to Okoye) This will be the end of Wakanda.' *'Okoye: Then it'll be the noblest end in history.' *'IG-80: And possibly…the end of the world.' *'Pop (shifts into his human form): Not on our watch!' *'Izuku Midoriya: We'll fight til the day is done.' *'Katsuki Bakugo: And I'll beat those douchebags no matter what!' *'Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, we’re aware of that Bakugo.' *'IG-80: All right enough talk. Time to kick ass. Hit it.' *'(IG-72 kicks the boombox, and Motley Crue’s Kickstart My Heart starts playing. Steve Rogers readies one of his Vibranium hand guards, and Ruby Rose sends out her scythe, Crescent Rose. T’Challa shouts a command in Xhosa; the Border Tribesmen disengage their shields and stand, as T’Challa walks out in front of them, never taking his eyes off the enemy.)' *'King T'Challa: WAKANDA FOREVER!!!! crosses his arms in the Wakandan salute and closes his Black Panther helmet, charging for the barrier. The heroes and leaders are at the fore of the charge. Halfway to the barrier, T’Challa shouts into his comm Now!' *'(opens the barrier which allows the enemies to approach them all)' *'Todd In The Shadows (as he is about to charge): Oh boy.' *'(Steve Rogers and T’Challa pull ahead of each due to their enhancements and they lunge against The TGWTG Squad, The Horde Of Darkness, and several Outriders, Stormtroopers, and Grimm)' *'(Claire tosses her Emerald Saucers to several Hammer Bros. and Outriders then she kicked several of the Stormtroopers while she uses her shields again to block the attacks. Natalie and Hannah pummeled and blow several Grimms using their Marble Screw, Goku blows up several of the enemies by using Ki Blasts and several kicks and punches in rapid fire fashion, while Natsu uses the dazzling blaze of the fire dragon to blast some enemies away too. Above, X-Wings and The Millennium Falcon are blowing up / fighting TIE Fighters)' *'Katsuki Bakugo: Die! Die!!! DIE!!!! (blows up several Grimm and Stormtroopers)' *'(Captain America punches an Outrider while down to kill it. We then cut to several slo-mo shots of the heroes fighting off the villains (including IG-80 blowing up some enemies with a Notorious BIG Cherry Bomb, all to the tune of Kickstart My Heart, which is still playing in the background)' *'King T'Challa: his comm How much longer, Shuri?' *'Shuri: We've barely begun, brother. delicate and intricate construction of gold light hovers at her eye level; as she manipulates it, the waldo tools reproduce her commands on the Mind Stone itself.' *'King T'Challa: You might want to pick up the pace.' Battle of Wakanda Part II/Thor's Arrival: * (The remaining Avengers, 86/80's squad, the Resistance, some PreCures and the Wakandan forces struggle to hold off the TGWTG Squad, The Horde of Darkness, Grimms and Stormtroopers. The Winter Soldier goes down and fights back by stabbing the Outrider's head to prevent him from getting bitten. Steve Rogers and T'Challa, fight all of the enemies side-by-side. Hannah, Natalie, Harriet and Miranda are dealing with several Grimms and Stormtroopers.) * Miranda (while kicking several Stormtroopers): Sh*t! This will take forever!!! * Harriet: (seeing a fire ball that is about to hit them) Watch out!!! * (Cinder Fall's fire explodes causing all four of them to get blown away.) * Weiss Schnee: Cinder!! We'll kill you right now! * Cinder Fall: You're still pathetic just like everyone else and this time you'll die for real! * (War Machine is attacking from above where he fires a rain of bullets and missiles to several enemies. May and Sarah is assisting him until Rhodey gets hit with a hammer from Cull Obsidian.) * May: (seeing Rhodey getting down) Rhodey!!! * (The Hulkbuster-II gets pinned by several Outriders, Grimms and Hammer Bros.) * Bruce Banner: There's too many of them. GYAH! AAAAHHHHH! * Bailey: Bruce! Hang on, we're coming. * (Layla and Bailey continues to attack Grimms and Outriders until Layla gets pounced by an Outrider.) * Layla: Ahhh!! Somebody help me. * Bailey: Dammit, we need some backup here! * IG-86: Layla, Bailey! (contacts T'Challa) Your Highness, they need some help right now. Gaah!! (He gets pinned by a Grimm.) * (Black Panther sees Layla getting down by an Outrider where she tries to fight back.) * King T'Challa: Hang on! ' * '(T'Challa tries to approach Layla until he gets pounced by an Outrider and he gets tossed to a group of Outriders and Grimms.) * (The camera shifts to the several Resistance X-Wings get blown off by TIE Fighters causing majority of them to fall off.) * Resistance Soldier #1: I need some back up now. Ahh!!! (the ship explodes) * Resistance Soldier #2: Mayday, mayday. I'm hit!!! ''' * '''Poe Dameron: Everyone watch your six! * (Steve Rogers gets pinned by several Outriders and Grimms where he tries to block the fangs of both of them. Sally, IG-80, Natsu and Claire continues to fight the Stormtroopers until IG-80 gets hit by Phelous.) * Natsu: 80! * Phelous: Give us the stone and this guy lives. * IG-80: Why would I?! * Claire: Grr!! You cheating piece of sh*t! * Phelous: Stormtroopers and my men, kill them all! This is for Lord Thanos and the Horde of Darkness' glory. * (The stormtroopers and The TGWTG squad members fires their blasters where Claire and Sally uses their shields to protect IG-80. Both of them struggle to hold on. The PreCures and several squad members got surrounded by Outriders and Grimms until a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an ax flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through all of the enemies and destroying TIE Fighters. The light fades away thus revealing Thor, Groot, Rocket, The Reservoir Bots and Chewbacca. IG-86, IG-80, with their respective squads, Steve, Natasha, T'Challa, some PreCures and the Resistance were stunned in astonishment. The TGWTG squad, Cinder Fall and the Horde of Darkness pause in apprehension.) * Bruce Banner: the Hulkbuster's helm and laughing with joy AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now! * IG-80: Yes! Help has arrived! * Thor: BRING ME THANOS!!!! * Emerl: CHARGE!!!! * All of the Reservoir Bots: YAAAAAHHHHH!!!! * Phelous: Grrr!!! STOP THEM!!!! * (Rocket, Groot, Thor, and the Reservoir Bots charge at the horde of enemies. Thor gathers lightning around until he starts hovering in the air and slams in front of the enemies to blast them into oblivion.) Final Battle/The Snap: *'(Wanda Maximoff finds Vision who is down after getting injured by Corvus Glaive. The Avengers, Reservoir Bots, Resistance, IG-80/86's squad and PreCures follow suit.)' *'Wanda Maximoff: as she finally locates Vision Are you okay? (to 80) Where’s The Horde Of Darkness?' *'IG-80: Don’t worry about them one bit. They escaped. As usual.' *'suddenly flinches in pain' *'Wanda Maximoff: What? What is it?' *'Vision: He's here.' *'Hannah: Who?' *'wind picks up. It feels... strange. Eerie.' *'Todd: May are you controlling the wind?' *'May: That’s not me.' *'Steve Rogers: Everyone, on my position. We have incoming.' *'Natasha Romanoff: What the hell?' *'Bruce Banner: sees the blue-black clouds of a Space Stone relocation just before Thanos steps forward, and confirms this isn't just another member of the Black Order Cap. That's him.' *'IG-80: Who’s that? Barney?' *'Bruce Banner: No 80. That’s Thanos.' *'IG-80: Ohhh. He does look a lot like Barney though.' *'Steve Rogers: Eyes up. Stay sharp.' *'reaches Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first -- but Thanos uses the Space Stone on him, renders him immaterial until the Hulkbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Bruce in place. Poe’s X-Wing approaches, but Thanos uses the Space Stone on it and sends it crashing. Poe manages to survive' *'Melanie: Prism Chain!!!' *'(Melanie fires her Prism Chain. However, Thanos uses his Reality Stone to send it back at Melanie, trapping her.)' *'Claire (seeing Melanie getting entangled by her own Prism Chain): Melanie!! (looks at Thanos) You son of a bitch!!!' *'(Claire tosses her Emerald Saucers and Karen fires her Sapphire Arrow but Thanos uses his Reality stone again to change it into feathers. Then he proceeds to fire his Power Stone at them, getting them tossed into a tree.)' *'Rena: You purple bastard!!!' *'(Rena uses her Pretty Cure Fire Strike at Thanos but it rendered intangible by Thanos' Space Stone and he punches her in the face causing her to get incapacitated.)' *'Kimberly Rose: Rena!!' *'Katrina: You monster! Just who do you think you are!?' *'(IG-80 gets in front of them)' *'IG-80: WAIT!' *'Kimberly: 80 what the hell are you-' *'IG-80 (to Thanos): Face the power of VITAS!' *'(Unleashes the power of a singing Vitas Thanos in front of Thanos, who looks at it in emotionless confusion)' *'Katrina: Does it work all the time?' *'IG-80: Oh it does. Believe me, it’s every Barney-like creature’s weakness.' *'(Suddenly, Thanos impales Vitas Thanos through the chest, before throwing it to the side much to the shock of the others)' *'Thanos: My name is not BARNEY! (throws IG-80 to the side)' *'Katrina and Kimberly: 80!' *'(Katrina and Kimberly Rose fights Thanos all together by punching him. However, he punched Katrina which caused her to get tossed off. Kimberly Rose uses her Metal Blizzard to damage Thanos but it rendered useless by its Space Stone and he fires the Power Stone blasts at her, rendering her unconscious.)' *'Emily: OI! (Thanos turns to Emily) Leave Them Alone.' *'(Thanos approaches Emily, who uses her Happy Shower to attack Thanos from afar but he uses the Power Stone's energy blasts that causes to clash between two energies but it is too powerful to handle for Emily. Then Maya jumps in to help Emily using her Heart Dynamite to make it stronger but Thanos uses its full power to knock out both Emily and Maya.)' *'Rachel (sees Maya and Emily down): Maya!' *'Nattie (sees Maya and Emily down): Emily!' *'Natalie and Hannah: Form Position!' *'(Natalie, Hannah, Rachel and Nattie use their combined finishing attacks, Marble Screw, Diamond Swirkle and Ace Shot, respectively, to damage Thanos but he rendered all of them useless by turning into rocks and he tosses it back at them using its Reality Stone causing them to get hit and trapped by getting entangled in vines. During all of this, the PreCure who tried to attack de-transform to their civilian forms, their transforming devices damaged by Thanos. The Millennium Falcon tries to attack, but Thanos, once again uses the Power Stone to send it crashing down to the grass. Lando manages to survive and get out, but once he makes contact with Thanos, Thanos uses the Space Stone to trap him with The Millennium Falcon)' *'Lando: (to Thanos) Is that any way to say hello?!' *'(Steve Rogers is sent flying by a purple energy before he even lands a single blow at him. T’Challa, armor fully charged kinetically, leaps high and with claws extended, but is easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently. Team RWBY tries to attack him but he generates a fissure to trap them all. Sonic tries to attack with his superspeed, but Thanos quickly notices and uses the Space Stone to raise him in the air before throwing him into the trees. IG-80 tosses a sticky bomb at him which IG-86 fires his blasters to make it explode but Thanos tosses the fire ball back at them.)' *'(Falcon stoops, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but is felled when his wings become rubbery and unable to sustain flight.)' *'Vision: Wanda. It's time.' *'Wanda Maximoff: No.' *'Vision: They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.' *'Wanda Maximoff: Don't.' *'Vision: You must do it. Wanda, please. We. Are. Out of time.' *'Wanda Maximoff: I can't.' *'Vision: Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.' *'Wanda Maximoff: It's not fair.' *'Vision: It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you. extends a trembling hand and starts beaming her energy at the Mind Stone.' *'(The following action is mostly muted. James Rhodes joins the fight, firing his guns at Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside. Bucky Barnes runs in firing, and is punched away by the Power Stone. Sally kicks Thanos after jumping from a tree branch but he tosses her to a tree, knocking her out. Emerl, The Reservoir Bots, and More PreCure members join in, but they too are outnumbered by Thanos. Okoye activates the Vibranium-powered elements on her spear and flings it; Power stops it inches from Thanos, and throws her and it aside while wrapping the Natasha Romanoff in inescapable bands of earth. Bakugo tries to attack Thanos using Howitzer Impact but he uses the Power Stone to punch him away. Izuku tries kick him with Shoot Style but he gets blown away with the Space Stone. Ochako and Todd try to attack too, but they too are blown away with the Space Stone. Groot stabs his hands into the ground to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, which he breaks easily. Chewbacca then tries to attack, but Thanos turns his into bubbles before he uses the Reality Stone to send Chewbacca trapped in the Millennium Falcon along with Lando. Wanda Maximoff watches all this over one shoulder, and turns back to Vision to add her left hand to her tearful effort. Steve Rogers slides under one blow and comes up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabs the gauntlet, keeping Thanos' fingers un-clenched. Thanos looks very briefly impressed at Steve Rogers’s efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible. Maximoff looks over her shoulder again and sees Thanos approaching unopposed. She swings her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy, and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway.)' *'Vision: softly It's all right. It's all right. I love you.' *'(At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally starts to crack. Vision's face is overcome by an expression of joyful peace, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda's and Thanos' energy subsides.)' *'Thanos: closer to the Maximoff I understand, my child. Better than anyone.' *'Wanda Maximoff: Snarls You could never.' *'Thanos: down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all. reaches forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Doctor Strange made when activating the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light starts gathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Vision' *'Wanda Maximoff: No! lunges for Vision and is swatted away.' *'(Thanos picks up Vision by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He then tosses the grey and lifeless Vision to the side. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, Thanos slowly moves the Mind Stone over the last empty setting, and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous, and his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations. As Thanos studies the completed gauntlet, a massive bolt of lightning strikes him, diggin him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Thor has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stopping down from the sky like a bird of prey)' *'(The God of Thunder pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it. Thanos fires the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like bow-shock, not slowing the ax as it slams right into Thanos' chest)' *'Thor (landing in front of Thanos, who is down on one knee): I told you. You'd die for that.' *'(He takes hold of the back of Thanos' head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain)' *'Thanos: (weakly) You should have...you...(suddenly stronger) You should've gone for the head.' *'(Thanos raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers)' *'Thor: NO!' *'(The scene whites out. It cuts sharply to a view of Thanos, his hand on his chest and no wounds visible. He now seems to be inside the Soul Stone, where he sees a Young Gamora and the pavilion from the home world of the Zen-Whoberi.)' *'Thanos: Daughter?' *'Gamora: Did you do it?' *'Thanos: Yes.' *'Gamora: (beat) What did it cost?' *'Thanos: (solemnly) Everything.' *'(Now out of the Soul World, Thanos is snapped back to normal reality, and notices the damage inflicted on the gauntlet, the metal scorched and disorted from heat, and the stones are no longer glowing.' *'Thor: What did you do? (Angrily) WHAT DID YOU DO!?' *'(Thanos nearly seems to not notice Thor before he uses the Space Stone and teleports away, leaving Stormbreaker behind on Wakandan ground. Emerl, Hektor, and Steve Rogers, stumbling and holding his left side, enter the scene)' *'Steve Rogers: Where'd he go?' *'Emerl: Don't tell me he escaped.' *'Hektor: He probably did.' *'(Emerl gets out his tracker and scans around for Thanos, and the result is "Not Found")' *'Emerl: *sighs* Knew it. F***ing Knew it.' *'Bucky Barnes: Steve?' *'(The heroes notice Bucky suddenly stumbling over before collapsing into ashes, much to their shock)' *'Emerl: The Hell?!' *'(Steve walks over to where Bucky's ashes evaporated in disbelief)' *'Hektor (starting to feel unwell): Uh....boss?' *'(Emerl turns around just in time to see Hektor turn to ash)' *'Emerl: Hektor!?' *'(The other members of the Reservoir Bots arrive and see this. Minimus then notices he's disintegrating too)' *'Minimus: Oh dear.' *'(Minimus, as well as Maximus and several Reservoir Bots members, start disintegrating one by one much to Emerl's horror, with only a couple, like D-Eye and Dexter, surviving)' *'Dexter: Boss what's going on? What's happening?' *'Cream: Help!' *'(The Reservoir Bots, what's left of them, notice Cream, after failing to chase The Horde Of Darkness ship for killing Cheese, falling from the sky)' *'Cream: Help Me!' *'Strongarm: Oh no.' *'(Emerl takes off to rescue Cream)' *'Emerl: Hang on Cream! I got ya! I got ya! I got- (Suddenly notices ash falling in his face, realizing that she disintegrated too) No.' *'(Emerl lands on the floor with some of her ashes in hand, as Gemerl enters the scene before he too turns to ash in front of him. Thor stares in shock and disbelief as Steve puts his hand on Bucky's ashes)' *'(On the battlefield, Wakankan soldiers, Resistance Fighters, Dinosaurs, and 88 Squad Honorary Members disintegrate into ashes, much to the horror of T-Rex, Bismuth, and M'Baku. Several X-Wing Resistance Fighters also disintegrate as well)' *'Poe Dameron (his hands were about to get dissolved): What the hell? (Dissolves into dust)' *'IG-80 (running up to Natalie): What's happened?' *'Holly: Some minor damage to our Transform devices. Don't worry It's temporary. They should be back up soon.' *'Claire: Well that's a relief.' *'Harriet: Guys. (everyone turns to Harriet) I feel funny. I feel....I...(turns to dust, much to everyone's sudden shock)' *'May (feeling unwell): Guys, I don't think I'm the best of shape right now....(suddenly turns to ash, much to Sarah's shock as she gasps)' *'Fiona (noticing she's turning to ash too): Dear god...I didn't think it would come to this. (she fully disintegrates to ash, much to the shock of Mallory and her sister Maria.)' *'Maria: Sister! (sees Mallory getting disintegrated) What the hell?' *'(Mallory then notices she's fading too and also disintegrates)' *'King T'Challa: reaching for a fallen Okoye Up, General. Up! This is no place to die. T'Challa holds out his hand for Okoye. He suddenly disintegrates into ashes and, in anguish, Okoye falls back on the ground.' *'Okoye: Kumakani?! (My king!?)' *'(Maya and Emily stand up, despite getting hurt, and see King T'Challa dissolved into dust.)' *'Maya: Your Highness!!' *'(Emily notices she's disintegrating too)' *'Maya: Emily, What's wrong?' *'Emily (smiling, despite turning to dust): It's been a fun run girls. It's been a fun run. (Emily winks before she dissolves into dust)' *'Maya: Emily!?' *'(Hannah quickly goes to Natalie)' *'Hannah: Get up Natalie. (helps Natalie up) Come on. You can nap when we get back home.' *'(Hannah helps Natalie as they start walking to find the rest, but Hannah suddenly disintegrates into ashes and Natalie falls back on the ground, and gets up shocked)' *'Natalie: Hannah?!' *'Groot: corrodes into ashes as well by Rocket I am Groot... (subtitled: Dad?)' *'Rocket Raccoon: No... no. No. No. No! Groot, (Groot fully disintegrates to ash) no...' *'(Kirsten then weakly approaches Holly)' *'Kirsten: Holly...' *'(Holly looks in time to see Kirsten turning to ash)' *'Kirsten: Help me...please...(disintegrates to ash as Holly rushes over to her ashes)' *'Holly: Kirsten! (holds some of her ashes in shock) Kirsten....' *'(IG-80 then notices Rena's starting to disintegrate too)' *'IG-80: Rena your hands!' *'(Rena notices this, but she dissolves into dust before she could speak)' *'Melanie: Rena!' *'(IG-86 approaches to see this)' *'IG-86: What's going on?' *'(IG-86 arrives in time to see Miranda, Candy, and Layla turn to ash. Sydney then crawls toward them)' *'Sydney: Guys?' *'(Everyone turns to Sydney)' *'Sydney (suddenly turning to ash): Tell Keanu I love him...(fully disintegrates to ash)' *'Melaine: Sydney No! Sydney! (goes over to her ashes in shock, then turns to 86) 86 what’s happening?' *'(IG-86 just stands there in shock and anger, obviously knowing what is happening right now)' *'is mourning over Vision. She then turns into ashes. Todd then notices Ochako turning into ash' *'Ochako (weakly): Toddie?' *'Todd: No…No. No no no no no No! (Ochako fully disintegrates before he could embrace her) Ochako! No….' *'(Todd just stands there in shock. Sally walks limply to Katrina and Hugtan)' *'Sally (walking limply): Don't worry. I'm here, Katrina. You're all right?' *'Katrina: Could've been better.' *'(Sally helps Katrina and Hugtan up, but Katrina and Hugtan suddenly turn to dust too much to Sally's shock)' *'Sally: Kat!?' *'IG-80: (Noticing Rachel and Nattie are disappearing) Oh not you two.' *'Nattie: What? (Nattie notices what's happening to her) Oh snap. (fully disolves to ash)' *'Rachel: What's happening to me? Did we lose? (Rachel dissolves into dust as does Cara and Rosie, much to the shock of the others)' *'(An injured Kimberly turns to ashes hidden in the grass, just as Karen is looking for her)' *'Karen: Kim? Kim where are you?' *'injured Sam turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.' *'James Rhodes: for Sam, missing him by only a few feet Sam? Sam!? Where you at?!' *'(On planet Titan, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, IG-88 and his squad, Rey, Finn, Ben, some PreCures, Nebula and the Guardians of the Galaxy, despite badly hurt, gather around)' *'Mantis: Something's happening…' *'IG-88: What is?' *'(Mantis, Hetzuka, and Candice dissolve into dust, much to the shock of the others)' *'Joni: Candice!?' *'(Rey notices that she’s turning to ash too)' *'Rey: Finn…' *'(Finn turns to see a scared Rey turn to ash)' *'Finn: Rey!' *'(Finn goes to her ashes, then turns to IG-88)' *'IG-88: Steady Finn.' *'Finn: Sorry 88. (suddenly turns to ash)' *'(Kelsey then notices her hands turning to dust too)' *'Kelsey: Well this sucks. (turns to ash)' *'(Quill turns to Drax, who notices his arm disintegrating)' *'Drax: Quill? (Drax dissolves into dust along with Kira and Alley)' *'IG-88: 3PO what’s happening?' *'C-3PO: I…fear that the worse has arrived, 88.' *'Buttercup: Boss…I feel funny.' *'Bubbles: Me too.' *'(All 3 Powerpuff Girls soon collapse to the floor)' *'IG-82: Oh no. Not you girls too.' *'Blossom: Boss help.' *'IG-82: Blossom?' *'IG-88: 82…(suddenly at loss of words)' *'Bubbles: We’ll be alright (cough) boss.' *'Buttercup: Tell the Professor…if he’s still alive…(coughs twice)' *'Blossom: We love him very much.' *'IG-82: Girls.' *'All 3 Powerpuff Girls: And we love you too.' *'(The Powerpuff Girls finally disintegrate to ash, much to 82 and The Squad’s silent shock)' *'Peter Quill: Oh man. (dissolves into ash)' *'IG-88: Quill!?' *'(IG-88 turns to see Cameron disintegrating too)' *'Cameron: Shara?' *'(Cameron fully disintegrates, and Vivi soon starts feeling unwell and collapses on the floor as she fully dissolves to ash, all while a shocked Shara watches)' *'Shara: I’m so sorry.' *'(Shara turns to see Lauren, who gasps as she notices she’s turning to ash)' *'Lauren: Marley?' *'(Marley and Megan turn just in time to see Lauren turn to ash)' *'Marley: Lauren!' *'(A shocked Marley and Megan go to where Lauren disintegrate. Starlight Glimmer is the next to disintegrate, as does Alison, Twila, Rianne, and Hilary)' *'(Corona then starts to feel unwell)' *'Corona: Monica…' *'(Monica and Prim notice that Corona’s turning to ash too)' *'Corona (smiling to Monica): I love you. (fully dissolves to ash)' *'Monica: Corona!' *'(Mofurun suddenly feels unwell and turns back to a normal lifeless teddy bear)' *'Monica: Mofurun!' *'(Monica manages to grab Mofurun before she hits the floor)' *'Nicole: 88, is this another one of your pranks?' *'IG-82 (starting to disintegrate): It’s no prank.' *'(IG-88 turns and notices 82 disintegrating)' *'IG-88 (shocked): Oh no…' *'IG-82: The fight is yours now brother. (disintegrates to ash)' *'IG-88: 82! (rushes to his ashes) 82…' *'IG-83: Bro…' *'(IG-88 turns to 83)' *'IG-83 (notices he and Wendy are disintegrating): I think this is the end of me too….' *'IG-88: No!' *'(IG-88, Mabel, and Dipper rush to IG-83 and Wendy, but both disintegrate before they could get to them. Dipper & Mabel soon disintegrate as well, much to IG-88’s further shock as Aisling comes to her husband’s aid)' *'(IG-88 and Aisling look at each other for a moment, before they turn to see April turning to dust as well)' *'April: No no no no no…(fully dissolves into ash)' *'Chloe: April! (notices she’s disintegrating too, then turns to IG-88 and Nicole) Whatever is left of PreCure, take care of them for me. Please… (Chloe dissolves into dust)' *'Marco: Star… (Star turns to see Marco disintegrating too)' *'Star: Marco no…' *'(Marco collapses but Star catches her)' *'Marco (weakly): For the record, this was not what I was expecting when I signed up for this.' *'Star: Neither was I.' *'Marco (weakly): But I love you. Forever and ever.' *'Star (teared up): I love you too Marco.' *'(They kiss before Marco disintegrates, much to Star’s shock and sadness. Courtney and Sam soon disintegrate as well, much to the shock of Ellie, Marin, Tiffany, and Erika)' *'Mackenzie (sees Lily disintegtrating): Oh my God, Lily!' *'Lily (noticing she is disintegrating): I’m outta here y’all. Peace. (Lily dissolves into dust)' *'Clara: Lily, no!' *'Shara: I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.' *'Jeck (coming over to Shara): Hey. It’s not your fault. Come here. (Jeck hugs Shara and she returns the embrace, only for Jeck to disintegrate into ash, much to her shock and horror)' *'Shara: Oh god…what have I done?!' *'Stephen Strange: Tony, 88, Nicole, listen to me. (Tony, Nicole, and 88 turn to Strange) There is no other way. (Stephen Strange dissolves)' *'Nicole: Doc!!' *'Peter Parker: Mr Stark, I don't feel so good.' *'IG-88 (realizing what’s happening to Parker): Oh no.' *'Tony Stark (to Parker): You alright?' *'Peter Parker: I don't know what's -- I don't know what's happening. I don't understand-- *falls down into Tony’s arms, clutching him tight while beginning to cry* I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Stark please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go (collapses to the floor and there is a brief silence before he looks at Tony)... I'm sorry. (Parker dissolves into dust in Stark’s arms)' *'(Tony falls forward from the lack of weight in his arms, before staring at his hands in disbelief as the other heroes are shell shocked with what just happened)' *'Nebula (to the heroes, seeing Thanos’ victory): He did it.' *'(Stark mourns silently at their failure. Nebula sits down in mourning, IG-88, sitting on a rock and fists on his forehead, is comforted by Aisling while R2 gives out a sad beep. Ben Solo stands there in shocked silence, Shara continues to sit and repeatedly say “I’m sorry”, as she knew she was the cause of the failure, while everyone else who survived stand or sit in shock and sadness)' *'(Back to the forest in Wakanda, The Surviving Avengers, PreCures, Resistance, IG-80/86's squad members, and Reservoir Bots gather around the dead body of Vision.)' *'James Rhodes: What is this? What the hell's happening?' *'Steve Rogers: (pause) Oh God.' *'(Meanwhile, in a different planet, Thanos sits inside a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor and watches the sun rise.)'